The role of Core D is to perform dietary assessments, anthropometric measurements, body composition/energy metabolism measurements, and nutrition counseling and support. A complete list of the study parameters is presented in Table 1. Project 1 conducts the continuing surveillance of the "Nutrition for Life" (NFL) cohort that has currently been followed from one to three years and involves comprehensive longitudinal data on each subject. This Core will continue to set the protocols, quality control, training, and analyses on the cohort data. This cohort data includes dietary assessments (3-day food record (3DFR) and food frequency questionnaire (FFQ)), anthropometric measurements (weight, height, skin folds, hand grip, and circumferences), body composition measurements (bioelectrical impedance (BIA) and dual energy x-ray absorptiometry (DEXA)), and energy expenditure and metabolism measurements. This core will also provide nutrition counseling and support for the cohort. Project 1 will now include use of DEXA for determinations of body composition (yearly).